pixpetfandomcom-20200214-history
Currency
Introduction In pixpet there is currently three types of currency PixCoins (PC), Super Pixcoins (SPC), and Pixpet Tickets (PPT). All three are also related in some way to SPC. Pixcoins Pixcoins are the most major of the three currency. Even if they are the most common, they are still uncommon items. You can get pixcoins as a starter bonus, selling items at markets, usershops, login rewards, pixpet lottery, or even by hoarding. As another way, you can trade three forum points for a PC. You can get forum points by simply posting in a place where points are allowed. Likewise you can use pixcoins to buy houses, buy basic ingredients, buy items at markets, and usershops. 25 pixcoins can also be traded a super pixcoin via the pixcoin menu. Usershops You can add items to your usershop via your item inventory in the game menu. Only five items can be put up in your usershop at a time. You can only buy any item from a certain user three times every 24 hours. Login Reward Every day for logging into the site you get PC. Every day your daily PC increases until it hits 7 PC. Your login chain will still continue even after reaching the limit. Login chains can be broken by not logging in or by changing your timezone you use in the site. Certain login chains are also needed for badges. Buying Basic Ingredients The buyable basic ingredients found in the game menu can only be gotten by PC. They include Salt Block, Honey, Cooking Oil, Vinegar, Starch Cube, Margarine Slice. Margarine Slices currently cost the most of the basic ingredients. Pixpet Lottery Pixpet lottery is a way to use your six daily pixpet interactions to get items. Interacting with an egg will always give you a pumpkin seed. While interacting with a pixpet using the lottery itself to get a random food item will always give you PC, pixpet food, or plant seeds. Super Pixcoins Super pixcoins are a rare type of currency only found by trading or special means such as future events. They can be traded using PPT or PC, otherwise they aren't available by other means in the game. You can use super pixcoins to buy useful super potions which are much stronger than regular potions and have much different effects. * Hoard Return Super Potion * Instant Recovery Super Potion * Hatch Super Potion * Instant Cook Super Potion * Pixpet Rename Super Potion * Pixpet Gender Super Potion Pixpet Tickets Pixpet Tickets are are rare type of premium currency exclusive to patreon. There is a possibility that they could be gotten in events in the future. Their only use is to get rare pixplushes which have a rarity of 0 giving them a 5 SLVL boost to any pixpet in that area. The pixplushes are all based on the five basic form of the starters you can get in the beginning. * Drax Pixplush * Canisqua Pixplush * Unicubb Pixplush * Troffinch Pixplush * Feliphene Pixplush Category:Navigation